


If I Die Young

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [11]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 11: melancholy, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: The life of the Hikari was short.
Relationships: Hikari Rio & Hiwatari Satoshi
Series: DNcember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	If I Die Young

Rio knew that soon her time would be up.  
The life of a Hikari was always short.

There so many things that she had yet to do. So many things left unfinished and unsaid.

It’s a shame that she’s going to leave her son behind.

He’s still too young.

Rio was somewhat aware of what may happen to him after she’s gone for good. Not to mention all the suffering that awaits him. But also the decisions that he will have to make.

What was it that she could do for him? Or rather was he prepared for this?

That much Rio wasn’t too sure about.

**Author's Note:**

> It definitely hurt to write this.


End file.
